


Revelations and Resolutions

by Luthienberen



Category: I Dream of Jeannie
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Epsiode: S05e24 Hurricane Jeannie, Fix-It, Gen, Happy Ending, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:41:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21534634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luthienberen/pseuds/Luthienberen
Summary: The revelation that Jeannie is in fact, a genie, simultaneously brings Dr Bellows relief, yet also ushers in the conundrum of what he should do now.
Kudos: 9
Collections: Luthienberen's 100Fandoms Challenge Fic





	Revelations and Resolutions

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [100fandoms](https://100fandoms.dreamwidth.org/) Prompt: 030 Truth.
> 
> I always wanted Dr Bellows to discover the truth about Jeannie and for it be a happy ending for all. Therefore, I was disappointed when in episode _Hurricane Jeannie, Season 5, Episode 24_ it transpired to be a dream. This is my little fix-it : )

* * *

Doctor Bellows was relieved, the sort of relieved where every muscle in your body is atremble with the knowledge that _you are sane_.

In his field, where he witnessed well-adjusted men crack under the stressors of space, it was particularly life ascertaining to realise that his obsession with Major Nelson hadn't been baseless.

The truth had been wilder than Bellows ever thought possible, but that itself was a lesson in keeping one's mind open.

Though Shakespeare probably wasn't thinking of _this_ , or maybe he had, you never know with that imaginative fellow. Bellows massaged his temples with trembling fingers. 

Truth apparently rendered a man helpless.

Carefully rising to his feet, Bellows considered his medical bag. Headache pills or smelling salts?

Yet, even as he contemplated his bag in the guest room, guilt surged through him.

Major Nelson, despite his peculiar behaviour had exceeded all performance targets - was it just for him to leave?

Bellows liked Jeannie. Her character had not altered with this revelation, simply _what_ she was - a genie. Still a good woman who balanced Major Nelson perfectly. A lady who deserved much credit since she evidently had ultimately helped her husband – admittedly with a number of wiggles on the way.

Truth could be harmful to the innocent. Bellows couldn’t deny that reality. He certainly wouldn't reveal Jeannie's nature, but by insisting upon Major Nelson leaving the programme, the doctor was still punishing them.

Truly, was that fair?

Snapping his medical bag closed Dr Bellows shook his head with a tired sigh.

There was no point in dilly-dallying once his mind was made up, he better inform the couple that they could stay and that there was no need for Major Nelson to surrender his commission.

However, they would have to implement a strategy for dealing with Jeannie's powers. There were only so many manic antics a doctor could be expected to tolerate...at least without a proper warning system in place.

Content at last, Bellows stopped trembling. Relief was replaced by satisfaction at having developed a plan. Quite at peace now, Bellows decided there was no time like the present to inform the Nelsons of his change of mind and to start plotting their manoeuvres for maintaining Jeannie’s secret; hopefully with more finesse from hereon.


End file.
